Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Event fusions super18 big.png|link=Dragon Ball Fusions The Fused World Quest_top_banner_152.png|link=Trick or Treat! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|Speed Battle Renewed|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Thumb Tarble SSR agl.png|link=Pure Saiyan Tarble Thumb Tarble sr agl.png|link=Earnest Resolve Tarble Thumb gotenks ssr int.png|link=Bizarre Finisher Gotenks AGLSSRVegito.png|link=Overwhelming Combat Strength Vegito URPHYGiantApeGokuThumb.png|link=Outcome of Hardship Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) Card 1011850 thumb.png|link=Father and Son Limit-Breakers Barlot Thumb Celluza ssr.png|link=Double the Evil Cellza Card 1011820 thumb.png|link=Unconventional Fusion Whirus Card 1011740 thumb.png|link=New Possibilities Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) Card 1011730 thumb.png|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) Blackgokurosézamasulrtec.gif|link=Merciless Condemnation Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu|linktext=Merciless Condemnation Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu UR Goku Black & Zamasu thump.png|link=Distorted Justice Goku Black & Zamasu|linktext=Distorted Justice Goku Black & Zamasu SSR Black Thought Goku Black thump.png|link=Dark Doctrines Goku Black|linktext=Dark Doctrines Goku Black SSRTEQCandyVegitoThumb.png|link=World's_Strongest_Candy_Vegito_(Candy)|linktext=World's Strongest Candy Vegito (Candy) URAGLSaiyamanThumb.png|link=Passion for Peace Great Saiyaman URTEQKrillinThumb.png|link=Back on the Front Line Krillin URINTDaburaThumb.png|link=Strike From on High Dabura URSTRRoshiThumb.png|link=Max Power Technique Master Roshi (Max Power) URPHYNappaThumb.png|link=Diabolical Strike Nappa Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest_top_banner_512_1.png|link=Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara Quest_top_banner_152.png|link=Trick or Treat! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! SSRPHYKaflaThum.png|link=Bonds of Union Warriors Super Saiyan Kafla|linktext=Bonds of Union Warriors Super Saiyan Kafla Thumb 1012380.png|link=Infinite Radiance Super Vegito|linktext=Infinite Radiance Super Vegito Thumb 1012580.png|link=Unison of the Strongest Rivals Super Vegito|linktext=Unison of the Strongest Rivals Super Vegito SRSTRVegitoThumb.png|link=Full Force Power Vegito|linktext=Full Force Power Vegito LR Kid Gohan.gif|link=Imposing Brave Figure Gohan (Kid) LR_STRGokuJP.gif|link=Thousands of Wishes Goku Thumb_Pan_bee_tur.png|link=Exploring the Universe Pan (GT) (Honey) Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global News banner event 512 small 2.png|link=Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara October 31 2017 00:00:00 PST En_news_banner_event_334_small.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back November 15 2017 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations DOKFAN BATTLE COMPETITION PLEASE CLICK THE IMAGE FOR MORE INFO Create your own cards Vote for Fun Would you like an event where you can take only one card? Yes sounds awesome No I like team playing Yes but only for one on one bouts No sounds too hard Yes but only if that card gets special rewards/abilities No because no and no Maybe Poll Results Vote for Wikia Zeno Won! Who should be next in the top right of the wikis top navigation bar after Zeno and after Xmas? A Saiyan A Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan 2 A Super Saiyan 3 A Super Saiyan 4 A Super Saiyan God A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken A Saiyan with Ultra Instinct Just the most powerful version of a Saiyan to date Jeez! '''More Polls Category:Browse